


Just Skin: The Pink Sweater

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair draped over her naked shoulders like golden silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: The Pink Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.

The cold autumn days had begun, and the nights were best for cuddling up in front of a warm fireplace with a mug full of hot green tea and wearing a thick wool sweater. Except, there was no real fireplace in the apartment, just a television hanging on the wall with a fireplace image emitting fake crackling noises. 

Though, it didn’t stop her from wearing the thick light pink sweater he adored. The one that was a few sizes too big and it was probably a bright red colour but through years of wear and washing, the red had faded. The neck was stretched out and revealed her shoulders. The thin tan line from tank tops in the hot Austin sun in the summer began to fade. 

She held her mug of tea in her hands, waiting for him to join her on the sofa in the almost empty room. He had his own mug in his hands and he was quietly looking at her from the entrance. She still had her work makeup on but had traded her tight blue jeans for a pair of black leggings. He smiled as he watch her clear blue eyes look up at the artificial flame. 

Her golden blond hair was as natural as he had ever seen it. It was wavy, and slightly frizzy from the humidity. It cascaded over her shoulders like melted gold in the warm flickering light. It wasn’t too long and he imagined tangling his fingers in them. They would make golden curls around his thin fingers. While he daydreamed, she had turned to look at him. Her head tilted back onto the sofa and her eyes glaring at him. Her face had a faint pink shade from drinking the hot liquid.

"Come over here," she said. He smiled and walked on over, putting his mug on the coffee table. As he sat on the leather cushions, she moved so she was leaning against his shoulder. It was calming and she was warm. He kissed the side of her head, taking in the scent of a sweet shampoo. There was no product in it, just the way he liked it. He kissed her ear and heard her giggle, knowing she squirmed when he got close to her ear. "That tickles, Monty!"

He went down to the side of her neck, feeling her pulse under his lips. It was slow and steady. Once he got to her shoulders, he felt them loosen up after a long day at the office. He wanted to kiss them forever, and hoped that he would. He gently pushed aside her hair so he can kiss them as slowly as possible. It was meditative as time stood still for the lovers. 

Their tea became lukewarm as Monty took his time to take all of Barbara’s soft skin. His hands found their way around her small waist, feeling the wool of the sweater under his fingertips. Once his hands linked and scrunched up the fabric, he felt the shape of her stomach and the curse of her frame. His lips made his way back and forth from her left and right shoulder. Barbara’s eyes were closed as her mind almost drifted to sleep from his warm touch. His chest was pressed against her back and it radiated a loving warmth that she couldn’t deny.

She opened her eyes when the kisses had stopped and his forehead was in the curve of her neck. Her mug had made it to the table and his arms were around his waist. She pulled them away to stroke his calloused fingers. They were overworked to the bone and all she could do was kiss them in hope of resting his joints. 

His face warmed up as he felt the lines in her lips kiss the sensitive tips. He tried to stay as still as possible as he let her do it. Her fingers massaged his sore palms to her best ability. She couldn’t rid of him of the pain but, she was capable of giving them a rest. She could let every tense muscle in his body relax with a single kiss.

Once she stopped, he pulled in her in closer, wanting to feel more of her body pressed against his.

"Don’t leave me," he whispered before she placed a peck on his head and resting her forehead in the mess of black hair with a smile on her face.


End file.
